Portrait
by pona
Summary: en rangeant les affaires de sirius, harry découvre un carnet à souvenirs ayant appartenu à son parrain. avec ses meilleurs amis, rémus et rogue! il va découvrir l'un des plus beaux et plus tristes souvenirs de son parrain...


_Voilà une nouvelle histoire, courte celle-là (deux ou trois chapitres seulement)._

_Elle est essentiellement centrée sur Sirius et sur la période entre la sortie de Poudlard des maraudeurs et la nuit où les Potter ont été tués, pour être tout à fait exact ça va de 1979 (les maraudeurs ont 20 ans) à 1981 (un peu avant la fameuse nuit d'Halloween)._

_C'est une histoire triste, vous allez le comprendre très vite mais je préfère le préciser. Vous me direz si je vous ai fait pleurer… Mais je trouve que c'est aussi une belle histoire… Enfin, vous jugerez. C'est aussi un essai pour moi, l'essai d'un nouveau genre mais je n'en dis pas plus…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry avait rejoint tous les autres, square Grimmaurd. Et, après quelques jours de déprime où il s'était senti incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était un peu repris. Depuis deux jours, il s'occupait, avec l'aide de Rémus, de Ron et d'Hermione, des affaires qui avaient appartenu à Sirius et qui encombraient le grenier de la maison des Black. En effet, Rémus avait fini par décider qu'il était temps de les trier et de voir ce que Harry voulait garder.

Harry avait longuement hésité avant de participer lui aussi à ce travail. Trier les affaires de Sirius, cela signifiait qu'il était bel et bien mort et Harry n'arrivait pas encore à l'accepter. Pourtant son parrain était mort ; il le savait. Mais c'était tellement difficile ! Il se sentait si seul, si responsable… L'avenir lui semblait si compliqué, si malheureux…

Harry aurait voulu tout garder mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il fallait trier, choisir, jeter… c'était un moyen de faire son deuil… Harry avait finalement décidé de ne garder que les affaires qui avaient compté, vraiment compté, pour Sirius. Il avait déjà mis de côté toute une série d'albums photos datant de la scolarité des maraudeurs. A chaque fois, toute une foule de sentiments l'envahissait quand ils voyaient ses parents, Sirius, Rémus... bouger sur ces photos magiques. C'était un peu de leur vie qu'elles révélaient, un peu d'eux. Au moins des souvenirs puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Harry finit par tomber sur une boite pleine de papiers qui se révélèrent être des dossiers. Rémus en saisit un avec émotion. Sur la pochette, on pouvait lire : dossier n°6 : le mystère Lupin.

James et Sirius se prenaient pour de grands détectives, se rappela Rémus, un sourire à la fois amusé et nostalgique aux lèvres. C'est comme cela qu'ils ont découvert ma condition…

Rémus semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs. Harry le laissa dans ses pensées et continua à fouiller les cartons. Il finit par trouver une sorte de carnet à dessins. Sur la couverture, un portrait avait été dessiné au fusain. Le portrait d'une jeune fille que Harry estima à peine plus âgée que lui. Le portrait était très simple mais il reflétait une douceur mélancolique et quelque chose de plus que Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Harry entendit des pas dans l'escalier. C'était Rogue.

Toujours à vous occuper des affaires de ce sale clébart ! Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire de ça, la poubelle !

Harry ne prêta aucune attention à son professeur. C'était la même chose depuis qu'il était arrivé square Grimmaurd. Cela ne valait pas la peine qu'il réponde. De plus, Harry préférait observer le portrait. Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit au-dessus. Mais c'était difficile à lire, les lettres avaient été en partie effacées. Harry passa sa main dessus pour retirer un peu plus la poussière.

Isyankha, lut-il.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Harry se retourna. Il s'aperçut que Rémus s'était figé et Rogue venait de laisser tomber le cadre qu'il tenait. Si Harry ne l'avait pas connu, il aurait pu croire que son professeur de potions était ému.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'Harry, bientôt imités par Ron et Hermione qui échangèrent un regard interrogatif avec le jeune homme.

Tu en faisais partie bien sûr, dit tout d'un coup Rémus d'une voix douce. Je l'avais toujours soupçonné mais…

Rogue ne répondit pas mais il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry. Rémus, Ron et Hermione s'assirent eux aussi. Harry ouvrit le carnet. Il y avait de nombreux dessins, représentant tous la même jeune fille : assise à une table, l'air sombre et décidé, et entièrement vêtue de noir ; entourée de sorciers eux aussi vêtus de noir et faisant face à ce qui semblait être une bande de mangemorts ; debout, au niveau du chambranle d'une porte, trempée et l'air désespéré ; endormie dans un lit… Il y avait des dizaines de dessins. Harry reconnaissait la marque de Sirius. En effet, en fouillant ses affaires, il avait appris que son parrain dessinait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse. Il avait ainsi trouvé de nombreux dessins des maraudeurs sous leurs différentes formes, de nombreux élèves et professeurs de Poudlard dans diverses situations… Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ces portraits. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas le style qui était vraiment différent, pas les moyens utilisés, toujours le fusain… Non, il y avait quelque chose de différent, une émotion qui transparaissait…

Qui est-ce, finit par demander Harry.

Pendant de longues secondes, seul le silence lui répondit.

C'était la seule femme que Sirius ait aimée, finit par répondre Rémus. Et un symbole de rédemption pour beaucoup…

Harry nota qu'il avait utilisé l'imparfait. Etait-elle morte ? Elle aussi ?

Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle…

Personne ne parle plus d'elle. C'est peut être une erreur… Après tout, elle a été l'un des plus grands symboles de la guerre contre Voldemort…

C'est un carnet à souvenirs ! s'exclama soudainement Ron à qui Harry avait passé le carnet.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

Et alors ? demanda Harry.

Ce genre de carnet permet de laisser des souvenirs et de les revivre quand on veut, expliqua Hermione.

Comment ça ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança une formule sur le carnet…

Sirius avala cul sec son troisième verre de whisky pur feu. Il était à moitié affalé sur une table d'un bar miteux de l'allée des Embrumes. Il fallait qu'il pense à en commander un autre, il n'était pas encore assez ivre. Assez ivre pour quoi ? Pour avoir une chance de tomber dans la Tamise et de s'y noyer ? Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, c'était probablement la seule chose qui lui restait à faire… de mourir ! Comme lui ! Cet imbécile de Régulus… ce pauvre petit mouton, ce fils à sa maman qui s'était engagé dans les mangemorts pour faire honneur à sa famille… Sirius leva son quatrième verre à la santé de son frère, laissant échapper un éclat de rire plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Il avait été retrouvé ce matin dans une ruelle d'un quartier miteux de Londres. Les moldus qui l'avaient trouvé l'avaient pris pour un clochard ! Lui, Régulus, le fils chéri d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, crevé comme un chien près des poubelles !

En fait, il s'était pris un Aveda Kedavra. Cet imbécile avait fini par s'épouvanter de ce que Voldemort lui demandait et il avait voulu le quitter. Quel idiot ! Comme si on pouvait quitter Voldemort ! Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour le retrouver et le réduire au silence… en lui jetant le terrible sort dans le dos ! Décidément, Régulus était mort comme il avait vécu, en lâche ! Et qui serait le prochain ? Qui y passerait ? Sirius se demanda quand viendrait son tour… Depuis ce matin, il l'avait cherchée et à chaque fois, il s'en était sorti vivant. Et dire qu'avant il se vantait de sa chance insolente ! Il se rappelait encore ce qui lui avait dit Rémus, l'une des multiples fois où il avait miraculeusement évité de se faire prendre par Rusard, alors qu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard : un jour la chance te quittera et ce jour là, que feras-tu ? Finalement, ce jour là était venu plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. Mais c'était son frère qui était mort. Ce frère qu'il avait toujours détesté ; comme le reste de sa famille ! Mais c'était son frère ! Et il était mort alors qu'il venait enfin de comprendre son erreur !

Sirius se renversa sur sa chaise. Ils allaient tous mourir. Tous ! Voldemort les tuerait tous l'un après l'autre… De toute façon, que restait-il de leur amitié ? Rémus enchaînait mission sur mission pour l'Ordre pour oublier que deux semaines plus tôt, Voldemort avait envoyé une dizaine de loups-garous massacrer tout un village. Il y avait eu près d'une trentaine de morts dont des enfants… et Mary, une de leur amie qui avait fait ses études à Serdaigles en même temps qu'eux. Ils avaient dit qu'elle était morte en héroïne, ayant permis à deux enfants de s'enfuir. En héros ! Et qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle était morte ! Et que ce soit en lâche ou en héros, une fois mort, c'est pareil pour tout le monde !

Peter, le pauvre petit Peter qui était toujours mort de peur lorsqu'ils brisaient les règlements de l'école. Où était-il en ce moment ? Caché dans la cave d'une maison abandonnée dans la campagne anglaise pour éviter que Voldemort ne le trouve et ne puisse comprendre que c'était lui le gardien des secrets… Oui, il avait proposé que ce soit Peter le gardien. C'était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas digne d'une telle confiance. Après tout, il n'était qu'un de ces maudits Black dont la moitié de la famille se trémoussait aux pieds de Voldemort ! Et oui, il était un traître, un ignoble traître pour sa famille et pour les autres ? Un type dont il fallait se méfier ! Même James et Lily…

James, son meilleur ami, son frère… Il allait le détester quand il saurait. Il lui avait menti. C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir des cousines parmi les mangemorts, alors son frère ! Quoique maintenant, il n'était plus mangemort, c'était juste un cadavre ! Et James allait hurler quand Lily lui raconterait. Il avait été odieux avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il ne savait plus… Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était allé les voir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il avait appris que Régulus était mort et il avait déjà vidé toutes ses réserves d'alcool… Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il se rappelait juste qu'il l'avait beaucoup blessée. Il voulait voir James mais il n'était pas là. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Quelle importance en fait ! Pourquoi avait-il hurlé sur Lily ? Que lui avait-il dit ? En tout cas, ils ne l'accepteraient plus… En plus, maintenant tout le monde allait savoir que son frère était un mangemort. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans cet imbécile ! Dix-huit ans et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se faire tuer !

Sirius leva une main pour commander un nouveau verre. Une femme a l'air taciturne et à l'aspect misérable lui déposa un verre sur la table si brusquement qu'elle manqua de peu le renverser. Sirius saisit le verre et observa, d'un œil qui commençait à devenir vitreux, le liquide ambré qui entamait une danse folle dans le verre. Encore un verre ou deux et il serait fin saoul ! Il porta le verre à ses lèvres…

Et quelqu'un le lui arracha des mains.

Si vous voulez vous détruire, il y a des méthodes bien plus utiles !

Cette phrase, dite d'un ton sec et déterminé, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Sirius releva la tête et s'aperçut que son interlocuteur était une jeune femme, entièrement vêtue de noir et dont la capuche cachait une bonne part du visage.

On m'appelle Lucifer, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. J'appartiens à une organisation, la Licorne Noire, qui organise des opérations contre Voldemort.

Je connais ce genre d'organisations, répondit Sirius la voix encore engluée par l'alcool. Je fais partie de l'Ordre…

Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'organisation dont je parle. La Licorne Noire est une organisation de fantômes…

Vous me semblez bien vivante…

Tout être humain est un cadavre en devenir. Quelqu'un qui lutte contre Voldemort est un futur cadavre. Les membres de la Licorne Noire ont déjà un pied dans la tombe. Nos vies n'ont pas d'importance. La seule chose qui compte c'est la lutte contre Voldemort. On nous compare parfois aux kamikazes même si nos méthodes sont très différentes… Enfin, c'est le principe. Nous ne nous considérons pas comme des vivants.

Et pourquoi voudrais-je vous rejoindre ?

Je vous ai observé toute la journée, monsieur Black. Votre frère était un mangemort et il est mort aujourd'hui. Votre famille est pétrie de préjugés voldemoriens et adeptes de la magie noire… Aux yeux de tous vous n'apparaîtrez jamais comme un allié sûr ! Vous serez considéré comme un traître à sa famille, un homme à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance car vous êtes et vous resterez toujours un Black ! En cas de doute, vous serez toujours celui qui est suspecté… Ce ne sera pas le cas chez nous ! Votre passé n'a pas d'importance à la Licorne Noire. La seule chose qui ait de l'importance c'est que vous soyez prêt à mourir pour lutter contre Voldemort. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous retienne dans la vie, monsieur Black ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait une confiance aveugle en vous ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre car cela faisait trop mal.

Ne vous y trompez pas ! La seule chose à laquelle je vous convie c'est un suicide à plus ou moins longue échéance.

Se suicider. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? Ne lui donnait-elle pas le moyen de le faire dignement ? Un suicide altruiste en quelque sorte…

Je vous laisse réfléchir. Si vous êtes intéressé, venez demain vers dix-huit heures à cette adresse.

Elle lui tendit un papier. Sirius l'avait à peine lu qu'elle le fit brûler.

Bien sûr, j'ai jeté un sort à cette adresse. Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne.

La jeune femme se leva.

A demain, monsieur Black.

Elle se retourna, faisant virevolter sa cape, et disparut.

Sirius resta longtemps à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu avant de se décider enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Son appartement était silencieux. Personne ne l'y attendait évidemment. Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre et observa la nuit. C'était la fin de l'été et le ciel était illuminé d'étoiles. Il portait le nom d'une étoile. Comme son frère. Comme la plupart de sa famille. Est-ce que cela les avait aidés en quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que cela faisait d'eux des personnes supérieures ? Certainement pas ! Mais cela faisait d'eux des êtres de la nuit, des êtres sombres. Des mangemorts. Ou des membres de cette organisation. La Licorne Noire.

Le lendemain, Sirius émergea de son sommeil comateux vers quinze heures. Il avait pris sa décision. Il se vêtit de noir et regarda une dernière fois son appartement. Cet appartement qu'il avait acheté en croyant se libérer définitivement de sa famille. Mais il serait toujours un Black pour les autres. Il ne serait jamais libre ! Son regard balaya les meubles, les objets qu'il avait entassés dans l'appartement illuminé par le soleil de ce début du mois de septembre. De toute façon, il n'aurait plus besoin que d'une chose. Sa baguette. Le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Il ferma son appartement à clé en se demandant s'il y reviendrait jamais. Sans doute pas. Sa prochaine demeure serait probablement un cercueil. Et encore, s'il avait de la chance…

Il mit un certain temps à trouver l'adresse. La maison était située dans l'un des quartiers les plus sordides de la banlieue londonienne. La fumée des usines toutes proches obstruait la lumière du soleil et on se serait crû en plein mois de novembre. Des ordures traînaient un peu partout dans les rues, les vitrines des rares magasins étaient brisées, les lampadaires et les poubelles défoncés… et il n'y avait pas un être vivant à part quelques chats faméliques et des rats presque aussi gros qui courraient entre ses pieds en poussant des couinements stridents. Sans doute étaient-ils porteurs de nombreuses et affreuses maladies.

Mais Sirius continuait d'avancer sans se soucier de la vermine qui l'entourait. Il finit par arriver devant la masure. Il paraissait incroyable que cette vieille bâtisse, couverte de tags, les vitres opaques à force de poussière, la toiture quasi inexistante… soit encore debout.

Sirius frappa à ce qui semblait être une porte.

On ne mit pas deux minutes à lui ouvrir. D'un geste, on l'invita à suivre la silhouette qui le précédait sans qu'il ait pu la distinguer, dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé.

Il lui sembla descendre pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, il arriva dans une grande salle circulaire, éclairée par des bougies de cire noire. Sur des coussins, des canapés, des fauteuils de tous genres se trouvaient une vingtaine de silhouettes noires. L'une des silhouettes lui fit signe de s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Sirius obtempéra.

Vous voici au quartier général de la Licorne Noire, l'organisation qui lutte jusqu'à la mort contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Sirius reconnut la voix de la jeune femme qui l'avait abordé la veille. Ou plutôt le matin même vu l'heure qu'il devait être.

Si vous entrez ici, sachez que votre vie n'a plus la moindre importance. Si dans une de vos missions, vous êtes pris par l'ennemi, vous serez considéré comme mort. Personne ne viendra vous porter secours, vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-même. Les règles sont très simples. On vous confiera des missions, vous devrez les réussir. Les moyens que vous emploierez n'ont pas d'importance. Il ne vous sera donné d'ordres précis que dans certains cas, et pour les missions collectives. Dans ce cas, évidemment, il vous sera demander une obéissance sans faille. Souhaitez-vous devenir membre de la Licorne Noire ?

Oui.

Acceptez-vous de lutter jusqu'à la mort contre Voldemort ?

Oui.

Acceptez-vous de respecter toutes nos règles ?

Oui.

Alors à partir de maintenant vous devenez un membre à part entière de la Licorne Noire. Je suis Lucifer. C'est moi qui dirige cette organisation. Quel est votre nom de membre ?

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de quelques secondes.

Dark.

Très bien, Dark. Il existe quelques règles de vie mais vous les apprendrez très rapidement, nul besoin de vous en faire la liste. Asseyez-vous, la séance va commencer !

Effectivement, Sirius avait appris très vite. L'une des règles les plus importantes étaient de ne pas chercher à connaître l'identité des autres membres. Il en connaissait certains pourtant. C'était comme cela qu'il avait compris qui étaient ces gens prêts à mourir. D'anciens mangemorts, des membres de familles de mangemorts… Comme lui ? Sirius n'en était pas certain. Contrairement aux autres, lui s'était créé une nouvelle famille, avait des amis… Ses amis. Ils lui manquaient… Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Pour elle, Lucifer ou plutôt Isyankha comme il l'avait appris. Lucifer. Un des membres lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Et elle se considérait déjà comme morte. Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? En tout cas, tous les membres de la Licorne Noire étaient prêts à tout pour elle et ils lui faisaient véritablement confiance. Alors qu'elle était bien plus jeune qu'eux !

Il avait déjà participé à de nombreuses missions. Des missions que dans l'Ordre on aurait qualifiées de suicidaire. Mais à chaque fois, les missions atteignaient leur but et Voldemort enrageait. Leurs actions étaient tellement improbables, tellement folles qu'elles étaient imprévisibles et réussissaient. Et quoi qu'elle ait pu dire, Lucifer ne laissait jamais aucun membre aux mains de Voldemort, organisant des missions de sauvetage et, lorsque tout espoir s'était envolé, s'arrangeant pour fournir du poison ou jeter le sort de l'Aveda Kedavra aux malheureux membres prisonniers afin de leur éviter de longues et affreuses tortures… Cette mort était accueillie comme un soulagement. Sirius y avait assisté une fois, alors qu'il accompagnait la jeune fille dans une de ces missions de sauvetage. L'homme qu'il devait sauver était dans un état qui ne lui laissait aucun espoir. Il avait appelé la mort de ses vœux et avait souri quand la jeune fille avait levé sa baguette vers lui. Sirius avait vu la paix s'inscrire sur le visage de l'homme. La paix et la gratitude…

Certains des membres étaient des espions permanents chez Voldemort. Sirius ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Lucifer était la seule avec qui ils communiquaient. Elle était la seule qui connaissait l'identité de chacun des membres. Elle était incroyable surtout ! Et Sirius se prenait, souvent, à la regarder avec un air proche de l'adoration et cela d'autant plus souvent qu'il était devenu en quelques semaines son plus proche partenaire dans les missions.

Une des réunions venait de se terminer. On était le 23 octobre. Dans quelques heures, une mission aurait lieu, contre l'une des places fortes de Voldemort. La mission était simple. Il fallait faire sauter le bâtiment après s'être assuré que les espions de la Licorne Noire se seraient enfuis.

Votre place n'est pas ici, dit un homme.

Sirius se retourna vers l'homme qu'on surnommait le Baron Rouge. Il avait une quarantaine d'années et dans le regard une dureté qui n'épargnait pas même lui mais aussi des regrets. Sirius apprit beaucoup plus tard qu'il avait été mangemort et qu'il était responsable de la mort de nombreux enfants moldus lors d'une attaque contre une école.

Que dites-vous ?! s'exclama Sirius, furieux.

Vous n'êtes pas comme nous. Vous n'êtes pas mort. Vous ne restez que pour elle…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lucifer qui discutait avec d'autres membres, un peu à l'écart.

Savez-vous ce que nous lui trouvons ? Elle est pour nous un espoir de rédemption, de pardon… Et elle ne le sait même pas… Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Sirius ne répondit pas.

Elle est pour nous la lumière au bout du tunnel…

Lucifer… le porteur de lumière… murmura Sirius.

Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je crois que ce surnom lui est venu naturellement. Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'importance qu'elle a à nos yeux. Elle est elle-même perdue dans le noir…

L'homme s'arrêta, comme pour rassembler ses idées avant de dire quelque chose de difficile et d'important.

Si vous réussissez à lui rendre le sourire alors vous aurez fait beaucoup plus que quiconque ici… Sans elle, nous ne pourrions pas nous regarder en face… Notre seule valeur, c'est elle !

Sirius repensa à cette conversation pendant la mission. Aussi, ne s'aperçut-il que très tard qu'il y avait des membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Sirius ! s'écria James alors que tous courraient afin d'éviter d'être touchés par les sorts des mangemorts et l'explosion des bombes magiques.

Sirius se figea. James et Rémus étaient là, accompagnés d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Sirius hésita. Ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir.

Lucifer, Isyankha le regarda. Après quelques instants de silence, elle dit :

Adieu Black.

Il n'y avait pas de colère, pas de reproche dans sa voix. Juste une pointe de tristesse, de la nostalgie peut-être.

Sirius la regarda partir, accompagnée des autres membres de la Licorne Noire. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette qui lui semblait familière mais qui n'était pas arrivée en même temps qu'eux. L'un des espions, peut-être…

Sirius avait suivi James dans un état assez proche de l'inconscience. Il se retrouva chez James et Lily avec ceux-ci et Rémus. Ils étaient tous là, assis dans la chaude et chaleureuse cuisine.

Lily avait poussé un cri en le voyant. Sirius imaginait ce qu'elle avait pu penser en voyant son aspect. Entièrement vêtu de noir, les vêtements couverts de débris dus aux explosions, de sang, l'air hagard…

Mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pour toi… Nous avons appris pour ton frère… Et puis, tu as disparu…

Lily se tut.

Il avait rejoint le groupe de la Licorne Noire, répondit James. Tu sais cette étrange organisation dont nous avons parlée à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre… C'est là qu'il était depuis tout ce temps…

Sirius releva la tête. Comment savait-il cela ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir deviné en quelques minutes !

Nous t'avons cherché partout depuis ta disparition, expliqua James. Puis Rémus a fini par retrouver ta trace il y a presqu'un mois…

Vous ne m'en aviez rien dit ! reprocha Lily.

Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter…

Le silence s'installa. Manifestement tous savaient en quoi consistait cette organisation.

Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Mais tu n'es pas comme eux ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Ni désespéré ! N'est-ce pas ?

Sirius observa la jeune femme qui se mordait les lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle se sentait responsable. A cause de la dispute le jour où son frère était mort. Peut-être aussi parce que, d'une certaine manière, elle lui avait pris James ? Il se rappelait maintenant. C'était ce genre de chose qu'il lui avait criées il y avait presque deux mois.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis entré dans cette organisation, finit-il par répondre. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même, je crois. Mais ce n'était pas une erreur, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses…

Oui, il avait compris à quel point comptaient ses amis, à quel point il avait eu de la chance, lui le rebel de la famille Black, de trouver des amis comme eux, à quel point il aimait la vie… Mais il y avait elle aussi. Isyankha ! La belle et sombre Lucifer qui n'avait pas dix-huit et qui menait d'une main de maître des missions suicidaires contre Voldemort, que ses compagnons considéraient comme leur ange rédempteur… Isyankha. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Une place que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Elle lui avait dit adieu. Mais il la reverrait. Il le fallait !

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis. Et il commença à leur expliquer ce qu'avait été sa vie à la Licorne Noire, ce qu'il avait été lui-même pendant ces deux mois. Deux mois où il avait changé. Comme le baron Rouge l'avait remarqué, il était redevenu le Sirius Black que ses amis connaissaient. Il n'était pas resté longtemps le fantôme Dark, même avec elle. Surtout avec elle !

Presque trois semaines avaient passé depuis qu'il avait quitté la Licorne Noire. Sirius avait réintégré l'Ordre mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à elle. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Comment allait-elle ?

Ce matin du 11 novembre, il se leva avec une drôle d'impression. Impression qui se mua en horreur lorsqu'il saisit la Gazette des sorciers. Il y avait eu une attaque de Voldemort. Une attaque sur le quartier général de la Licorne Noire ! Les aurors n'avaient découvert qu'une vingtaine de cadavres affreusement torturés, cadavres de personnes qui avaient été mangemorts ou dont la famille faisait partie des mangemorts en grande majorité.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, anéanti. Et Lucifer, Isyankha ? Etait-elle parmi eux ? Voldemort l'avait-il torturée et tuée ? Sirius se sentit soudainement glacé de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Sirius avait l'impression qu'un hiver éternel s'était installé dans son cœur et il ne sut où il trouva la force de lire le reste de l'article. Le massacre datait de la nuit du 31 octobre mais il n'avait été découvert par les aurors que la veille. En effet, personne ne s'était inquiété de la disparition des membres de la Licorne Noire. Qui aurait pu s'en inquiéter ? Ils n'avaient personne ! Personne d'autre que les autres membres et… Isyankha.

Sirius se força à lire la totalité du journal. Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance ! Quelle importance que les aurors aient arrêté un espion de Voldemort au sein du ministère ? Quelle importance qu'une dizaine de mangemorts avaient été retrouvée morts sans explication ? Quelle importance que le ministre de la magie ait divorcé pour la quatrième fois de la même épouse ?! Plus rien n'avait d'importance ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance… si elle était morte.

Sirius se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

Il pleure dans mon cœur

Comme il pleut sur la ville

Beaucoup plus tard, James vint le chercher, inquiet qu'il ne soit pas venu à une réunion de l'Ordre.

Je voudrais rester seul, répondit Sirius, le front appuyé à la fenêtre, dans la même position depuis des heures.

James n'insista pas. Lui aussi avait lu le journal.

Sirius ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté à la fenêtre, perdu dans sa tristesse. Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Sirius se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez lui. Ce n'était certainement pas un de ses amis, il avait dit à James qu'il voulait être seul et il avait certainement transmis ce message aux autres…

Sirius ouvrit la porte.

C'était elle. Trempée, les vêtements ensanglantés et un air désespéré qui la faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune qu'à l'habitude. Et plus fragile.

Sirius… murmura-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Je… commença-t-elle.

Sirius la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Oui, il savait. Il avait tout compris au moment où il l'avait vue devant sa porte. Elle n'était pas au quartier général quand le massacre avait eu lieu mais c'était elle qui l'avait découvert la première. A ce moment, quel avait été le sentiment le plus fort ? La haine ? La détresse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était lancée à la poursuite des mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'attaque. Et elle avait tué ceux qu'elle avait rattrapés. Ensuite, elle avait dû errer longtemps sous la pluie. Puis elle était venue…

Un rayon de soleil réveilla Sirius. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse pour ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons à la Licorne Noire, Sirius se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

Il jeta un regard sur la jeune fille qui dormait nue, la tête reposant sur son torse. Sirius sourit, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, comprenant qu'il n'avait aimé aucune des autres femmes qu'il avait connues.

Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Baron Rouge qui avait trouvé la mort dans l'attaque du quartier général. Ils ne craignaient pas la mort car ils se savaient sauvés par Isyankha. Maintenant, c'était à lui de la sauver. A lui de la faire sourire…

L'appel de madame Weasley les fit sortir du carnet à souvenirs de Sirius. Ils mirent tous un certain temps à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Tu as été espion pour elle avant de l'être pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rémus.

Rogue hocha la tête.

J'ai fait comme les autres. Quand elle est entrée dans l'Ordre après la destruction de la Licorne Noire, nous l'avons suivie. Dumbledore nous a fait confiance…

Il y en a d'autres encore vivants ? demanda Harry.

Quelques-uns mais pas beaucoup. Je suppose qu'ils se sont retirés dans quelques retraites quand la première guerre a pris fin…

Quand la première guerre avait pris fin… autant dire quand il avait réduit Voldemort à l'état de larve après qu'il ait tué ses parents !

Harry observa à nouveau le portrait sur la couverture du carnet. Il aurait aimé la connaître. Il aurait voulu que Sirius puisse lui parler d'elle. Et dire qu'elle était à peine plus âgée que lui… Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Qui était-elle ? demanda Hermione aux deux hommes.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Vous le saurez quand nous pourrons continuer la lecture, répondit Rémus. Maintenant, il faut rejoindre Molly, nous continuerons plus tard…


End file.
